As it is known, at the present time one of the major existing problems in the manufacture of acrylic yarns of the so-called false twist type is their low strength, and they have consequently been going out of use.
These acrylic false twist yarns are manufactured from a roving of evidently acrylic material which, after undergoing a certain drawing, passes through two rolls which, in addition to being endowed with the necessary rotation to make the yarn come out, gives them a traversing transverse movement with respect to the direction of movement of the yarn, thereby causing it to twist.
Evidently, each time these rolls change their direction of movement, and due to the fact that the rotation of the rolls cannot be braked, in one segment of the yarn which is being produced there will be no twist at all.
Logically, such twisting will be produced in two different directions according to the direction of movement of the rolls and, therefore, in those areas the strength of the yarn, by not having any twist at all, is extremely low, to the detriment of its quality.
In order to obtain acrylic yarns with two ends, the same process which has just been described and discussed continues to be used, with the particularity that once the yarn has been obtained, after its respective drawing in two collateral rovings, one of the yarns is taken to that which emerges in its adjacent position, thus achieving a lag between each of the areas of the respective yarns in which no twist has been produced, and the area of the yarn which has no twist thus becomes slightly overlapped with the area of the other yarn which wraps it with its own twist. Even so it is not possible to completely eliminate areas of the yarn in which there is no twist, and the same problem thus subsists of achieving good strength in this type of yarn.